1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to the identification and delivery of content for mobile devices, and more particularly to the identification and delivery of building information relating to the geographic location of a mobile device.
2. Background of the Invention
Some mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers) allow users to access feature-rich services typically reserved for full-sized computing devices, such as laptops and desktop computers. Indeed, some mobile devices allow users of mobile devices (“mobile-device users”) to access websites, execute various local applications (e.g., apps), access calendar applications and appointment data, access navigation or (e.g., and/or) mapping services, access publicly available information for example, through the world-wide-web.
Certain navigation services or map services are useful on mobile devices for searching for locating, mapping geographic locations (e.g., points of interest, geographical areas, or regions), obtaining navigation directions (such as for driving, walking, or mass-transit directions) to geographic locations, and obtaining information concerning points of interest (e.g., name, address, telephone number, etc.). Some mobile devices are capable of providing turn-by-turn directions that the user may use while traveling to their destination. These navigation services or map services are similar to those provided for desktop computers; however, implementation on mobile devices can allow operation of such services as may be relevant to the current geographic location of the mobile device.